


meet me in the pouring rain

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Glasses Sokka and Hard of Hearing Zuko propaganda, M/M, Meet-Cute, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: Zuko glares up at the sky. He should probably just call an uber, but he hates the idea of giving money to an arguably unethical company just so a greenhouse gas guzzling car can drive him to his workplace that's literally only fifteen minutes away on foot. Still, if the rain doesn't ease up soon he might not have any other option.[Zuko gets caught in a rainstorm on his usual walk to work. Sokka, Zuko's Handsome Neighbour whose name he can't remember, offers to share his umbrella. Sparks fly.]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	meet me in the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> For my brother, who always lends me his umbrella, for my friend, who almost had this meet cute, and for [torkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz) and [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed), who always beta read my fic and support me in everything 💕

Zuko ducks under the awning of the nearest building as the rain picks up, shifting to make sure his laptop bag is safe from water damage. It hadn't been raining very hard when he'd left his apartment, but it's looking increasingly unlikely that he and his laptop will make it to work unharmed.

Zuko glares up at the sky. He should probably just call an uber, but he hates the idea of giving money to an arguably unethical company just so a greenhouse gas guzzling car can drive him to his workplace that's literally only fifteen minutes away on foot. Still, if the rain doesn't ease up soon he might not have any other option.

Damn, why did he have to give his umbrella to Azula? She didn't even deserve it. Zuko wouldn't be in this position if he wasn't such a good brother.

"Hey, Zuko!"

Zuko turns around, coming face to face with the handsome man that lives in the apartment across the hall. He's sheltered under a large navy umbrella, one big enough to cover three people. He's smiling at Zuko like they're friends and not neighbours who barely know each other, brown eyes crinkled at the corners behind his glasses and white teeth fully in view.

"Oh, hey," Zuko says, awkward as ever. "How's it going?"

He had told Zuko and Azula his name when they'd moved into the building six months ago, but Zuko had been too focused on not saying anything dumb or awkward or incriminating to have actually stored the name properly in his brain. He'd picked up on the names of the man's three flatmates over the months, but still has absolutely no idea what his name is. He’s just been referring to him as ‘Handsome Neighbour’ in his head.

"Not bad," Handsome Neighbour says. "You stuck out here without an umbrella?"

Zuko bites his lip to keep from snapping at him. He knows Handsome Neighbour is just making friendly conversation, but it's pretty damn obvious that he doesn't have an umbrella. Why else would he be standing under this awning and glaring at the sky like he's personally daring it to strike him?

"Leant mine to Azula," Zuko explains.

Handsome Neighbour tilts his head, considering. "You heading into the city? I work on Pitt, between Bathurst and Liverpool."

Zuko typically doesn't make a habit of telling near-strangers where he works, even if it's just an approximate street address. However since this near-stranger knows the exact location of where Zuko lives, he figures it's probably fine, even if it does feel completely unnecessary.

"I'm on York," Zuko says. "Up towards King St."

Handsome Neighbour squints, looking off to the side as if he's trying to visualise something in his mind. It's actually kind of adorable. "It's a little out of the way, but I can take you part of the way there if you don't want to walk in the rain."

Zuko's not exactly thrilled at the thought of having to spend the next ten minutes making awkward small talk with his very attractive neighbor, but it's still better than springing for an uber or trying to walk the whole way to work in this weather. If Handsome Neighbour leaves him on Pitt he can either grab the light rail or duck through the shops and awnings to get to work relatively dry.

"Yeah, that'd be really great actually," Zuko says, attempting a smile he hopes comes across as more pleasant than awkward. "If you're sure."

"Yeah, come on," says Handsome Neighbour, stepping closer so Zuko can get under the umbrella without getting wet. "This thing is big enough for like ten people."

It's an exaggeration, but the umbrella is still big enough that they can both fit comfortably underneath it without having to squish under it. Handsome Neighbour's made room for Zuko on his right, but adjusts without fanfare when Zuko moves to his left, wanting to hear properly if Handsome Neighbour tries to make conversation. He’s probably smart enough to realise that Zuko can't hear out of his melted ear.

Zuko's slightly shorter than Handsome Neighbour, but they easily fall into step as they start walking, both staying neatly under the umbrella, arms occasionally brushing together. The rain falls even harder around them, but Zuko doesn't feel like he's in any danger of getting wet, as long as he can avoid the puddles in his dress shoes and doesn't get hit by the spray from any passing cars.

"Thanks for this," Zuko says, wishing he could remember the guy's name. "I really appreciate it. I thought I was going to have to get an uber or something."

"Ew," Handsome Neighbour says, seemingly on impulse. When Zuko looks at him, his eyes widen. "I mean it's totally valid given the circumstance and everything, I just really hate cars."

"Yeah me too," says Zuko, pleasantly surprised to find someone else that shares his opinion. Most people he knows love cars and driving, even when it's not necessary. "But they're unavoidable sometimes."

"Yeah," Handsome Neighbour sighs. "I have a car-share membership, but I only really use it when Katara and I go to visit our parents in Newcastle or when we have to pick up something bulky. Other than that we just walk or bike or take public transport. Cars aren't really necessary in this area."

Zuko knows that Katara is Handsome Neighbour’s sister, one of the girls that lives in the flat with him. He thinks she's younger than her brother, but he's not sure. All that he really knows is that she works as a doctor in the same hospital that Azula works in, and that she's responsible for 90% of the social justice fliers that end up on the notice board in their buildings.

"Yeah, it's a good area," says Zuko. "Neither Azula or I can drive, so it's nice to be within walking distance of work and the shops."

"You can't drive?" Handsome Neighbour asks. Zuko doesn't think he sounds judging, just curious.

"Yeah," Zuko says. "Our uncle and cousin tried to teach us but Azula and I were just a little too, uh, easily frustrated to really take to it. I think it's better for everyone if we just stick to walking."

Handsome Neighbour laughs. He has a lovely laugh, loud and carefree, and the sound of it makes something in Zuko's stomach flip. "Sounds like Katara," he says. "She went driving with our step-dad once and they ended up screaming at each other. She never tried again."

Zuko holds back his flinch. Sounds like his experience trying to learn from Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten, only neither Uncle Iroh nor Lu Ten ever yelled back at him.

"Katara never asked you to teach her?" Zuko asks, just to distract himself from his far-too-kind family. He should really call them. He hasn't spoken to his uncle or cousin in a few days, which really is far too long to go without talking to them.

"Nah," Handsome Neighbour says. "By the time I was able to teach her she'd kind of already accepted that she'd never learn to drive. And also I think she'd rather die than let her idiot older brother teach her anything."

Zuko laughs. That does make sense. Azula would never even admit that Zuko was competent at anything, let alone ask him to teach it to her.

"Yeah," he says. "Sisters are like that, they're only good for stealing your umbrellas."

Handsome Neighbour laughs again. "Well, Katara's actually the one that nagged me into taking an umbrella today," he says. "So I guess we have to thank both our sisters for making us walk to work together for once."

Zuko nearly trips over the sidewalk. The way Handsome Neighbour had said that had almost sounded flirty, but Zuko must be misreading it. This guy seems like a massive extrovert, he probably just thinks it's neighbourly to walk with someone you know instead of just an album or podcast like Zuko prefers.

"Do you walk to work every day?" Zuko asks.

"Only on Thursdays and Fridays," Handsome Neighbour replies. "I work from home three days a week. How about you?"

"Yeah everyday," Zuko replies, feeling a little bitter. He wishes he could work from home. "My boss makes us come in every day, even though we could definitely do our jobs from home."

"Yeah, it's a pretty sweet gig," Handsome Neighbour says. "Suki works from home Monday and Tuesday too, so I can just go and bug her when I want a break from work."

Suki's the other girl who lives in their apartment, a pretty Asian girl with short auburn hair and the clearest, most porcelain skin Zuko's ever seen. He'd seen her holding hands with this man once before and had naturally assumed they were dating, but Azula goes running with Suki some mornings and swears she's single.

He suspects that Azula merely hopes she's single. His sister always had a thing for buff girls that could probably beat her up.

"I'm sure Suki really appreciates that," Zuko says, with a smile.

"Yeah, well, if Suki didn't want to be annoyed while she's working then she shouldn't have moved in with her dumb high school ex-boyfriend," Handsome Neighbour replies.

So they aren't together, they're just the kinds of people who casually hold hands with their friends. That's definitely going to confuse Zuko at some point or another.

They've made their way into the city now, just one block away from the intersection where Zuko will go right and Handsome Neighbour will go left. Zuko's kind of sad to have to split away from him. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, and Zuko had actually felt comfortable walking with him.

He hopes they can walk to work together again, sometime in the not-to-distant future. He knows he's far too shy to ask.

"I'm heading left at the next light," Handsome Neighbour says. "You're going right, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Zuko replies, needlessly jerking his thumb in the direction he needs to head. "One street down, and then a few blocks this way."

They come to a stop on the street corner, tucked under the awning near the supermarket, not blocking the crowds of people from rushing past. Handsome Neighbour hesitates, then holds the handle of the umbrella out towards Zuko.

"You should take this. I'm only like a block away and I can probably cut through the station and avoid getting wet entirely."

"Oh, no, I'll be okay," says Zuko, taken aback by how nice this guy apparently is. "I can't take your umbrella, you'll need it to get home."

Handsome Neighbour narrows his eyes behind his glasses, looking at Zuko like he's a puzzle he's trying to figure out. He really is quite attractive, Zuko thinks. He's just the right combination of nerd and jock, with gorgeous warm eyes and the barest hint of a dimple when he smiles.

"Well, maybe we could walk home together?" Handsome Neighbour suggests. "I mean don't feel obligated to or anything, you can have my umbrella either way. I just thought it might be nice to spend a little more time together."

Zuko feels his face heat up. He's still not sure if this guy is flirting with him or is just being friendly. On one hand, Zuko wouldn't offer to loan his umbrella to, and walk home with, someone just to be nice, but on the other hand... Well, why would someone this gorgeous, and kind be flirting with Zuko?

"Yeah it'd be nice," says Zuko, heart thumping in his chest. "I usually finish at 6. Does that suit you?"

"Sure," Handsome Neighbour replies. "Maybe I could give you my number? Just so we can coordinate, you know?"

Handsome Neighbour's voice shakes, so slightly it's almost imperceptible, and Zuko realises that he's actually nervous. He must be flirting, if he's this nervous right? Even Zuko wouldn't be so nervous to ask for a new friend's number.

Zuko's already warm cheeks feel even warmer.

"Yeah, sounds good," Zuko says. He pats the pockets of his jacket, and then his pants, trying to find his phone. "If I could find where my phone is..."

"You can just give me your number," Handsome Neighbour says. "Hold this?"

He passes the umbrella into Zuko's hand, and their fingers momentarily meet, spreading warmth through Zuko's body. His hand moves away far too soon, and he turns towards Zuko, pulling his phone out of his pocket and bringing up the new contact page.

"What's your number?" he asks, and Zuko dutifully recites the digits. Handsome Neighbour presses a few more buttons on his phone. "Cool. I've texted you, just let me know when you're leaving your work, and I'll meet you back here, okay?"

"Okay," Zuko says. "Sounds good."

"Okay," Handsome Neighbour echoes, either unknowing or uncaring that they've been repeating the word. He's grinning though, bright and unrestrained and gorgeous. "I'll see you tonight then, Zuko."

He gives Zuko one last smile before turning to walk down the road, quickly becoming part of the city crowd. Zuko watches him go until the beeping of the traffic light jolts him from his thoughts. He dashes across the street, gripping tightly to the borrowed umbrella. He hopes Handsome Stranger included his name in his text, since Zuko still doesn't know it.

Zuko gets stopped at the next traffic light, and he moves the umbrella to one hand, searching his bag for his phone with the other. He finds it in the front pocket, and pulls it out to open the latest text.

Unknown Number  
  
**Text Message  
Today** 08:36 AM  
See you tonight! ❤️  
  


The red heart emoji sends Zuko's already quickened heart into overdrive. This man is absolutely going to kill him.

And Zuko still doesn't know his goddamn name.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my seventy fifth published fic, and my first time using a Taylor Swift lyric as a title. Zukka Nation this is your influence.
> 
> Also, I'd love to draw this but since I can't... please imagine the [Miraculous Ladybug umbrella](https://youtu.be/qBtH-SIlWzk?t=96) scene but make it Zukka.


End file.
